Love And War
by PrincessBB
Summary: Axel's been acting weird lately and I'm worried about him. Whats wrong? He wont tell me a thing.


BB: HEYYY!!!!!! Im back! Its been a while huh? And yes I am still alive lol. I would like to introduce my co-workers Saix and Vexen!

Saix: Why the hell am I here?

Vexin: Me too.

BB: Because I needed people. Now SHUSH!

Saix: NO! I will not-- ~eyes lit up and barks~

BB: You want the stick boy!? Do you want the stick!? Go get the stick! ~throws it~

Saix: ~barks and chasses it~

BB: Ok! While he's gone please read the story. See you in a while :)

* * *

"Axel! Hey! Wait up!!" I caught up to him and tried to catch my breath.

"Hey, what's up Roxas?" He looked at me with his head tilted to teh side a bit.

"Axel do you feel ok today? You just left without saying a word to anyone." he leaned against the wall and sighed.

"Yea I'm alright. I just got bored that's all." BORED!? AXEL!? He LOVES chemistry! So why is he lying to me? I'm his best friend. Aren't I?

"Come on Axel. I'm going to take you to the nurse. It doesn't look as though you're feeling well." I grabbed his arm and started leading him away until he pulled away.

"No! I told you I'm fine! So stop pushing it! My God can't a guy get bored now? Geez!" He stared at me. Almost with flames in his eyes.

"But Axel, you don't act like your ok. This school is where most of the Organization XIII can use their gifts without getting in trouble."

And it was true. Mostly everyone had their classes that they loved the most. Sometimes in other classes one or more of us slip up and get in trouble but so what. We're humans. Slightly.

"Yo Roxas. You alright?" He waved his hand and snapped me out of my day dream. Apparently I was staring at him because he kind of had the look of 'Uh…this kid is freaking me out'.

"Huh? What? Oh sorry Axel did you say something?" He sighed annoyingly.

"Yes I said something. I said 'It doesn't matter if this is where we can use our gifts. If I get bored then im bored.' But then you stared at me like you were trying to see through me so I started wondering what the hell your problem was." I looked at him.

"Oh. Im sorry. I was just thinking. That's all" He rolled his eyes and started walking away. I reached for him but I knew it wouldn't do anything so I stopped.

"Well I'm going to leave school for a few hours. Dunno if I'm even coming back. If I don't, then oh well. Cya." With that he walked off and disappeared down the hallway. I wondered what was on his mind. I walked back to class. The teacher looked at me questioningly.

"Roxas? Where's Axel? Didn't you say you were going to get him?" I took my seat and looked at the teacher.

"Sorry I couldn't find him anywhere." Demyx (who sits next to me) slipped a paper to my side of the lab table. The teacher was drawing something on the board. I looked at the teacher then Demyx then at the teacher again then finally the paper. I picked it up and hit it using my book. I opened it as to not make a sound and read it.

'Roxas, meet us by the Sakura Tree at lunch. We have to talk." I simply nodded and I knew the rest of the organization members saw me. I then slipped the paper in my brown school jacket. From Axel mysteriously leaving the classroom, to the note, I knew today was going to be different. In a good way and a bad.

BB: I'm sorry for my stories not being very long. In the future I WILL try and make them more longer. In the mean time please bear with me.

Vexen: This story doesn't really seem to have a plot yet.

Saix: ~munching on the stick~ I agree.

BB: -_- ~takes the stick and throws it~ Go Fetch!

Saix: ~runs after it barking~

BB: My stories do go places. I'm not a brilliant story writer I know that. But I try. The more I write the more I'll get better.

Larxene: And why the hell wasn't I in this story!?

BB: ……your going to be in the story later on

Larxene: No! I demand you put me in this story in the second chapter!

BB: ……..shut the hell up Larxene.

Larxene: WHAT!? ~fumes~

BB: I really don't care if you're mad. Anyway! Moving on. If you already haven't please read my other stories. The more reviews I get the more my self-esteem for writing goes up. Au Reviur Mon Amie!


End file.
